Running Serpentis
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Ils sont à l'université et visent le Rice Bowl. L'ancienne équipe des Devil Bats se retrouvent flanquée d'un nouveau duo pas comme les autres et le frère ainé d'un certain running-back est aussi démoniaque que celui que l'on surnomme la Tour de contrôle venue directement des Enfers...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos d'Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres qui sont uniquement le fruit de mon esprit complètement barge !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Bon, je vous la sort enfin ! Je la ruminait depuis un moment, cette histoire alors la voilà, je vous la sert sur un plateau d'argent si je puis dire ! Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, homophobes passez votre chemin, je vous prie !

* * *

**Course 0 : Start again**

Le match était éprouvant pour l'équipe de l'université d'Enma anciennement l'équipe des Devil Bats de Deimon. Sena et ses équipiers n'en pouvaient plus alors que leurs adversaires –Ojo évidemment- semblaient encore au meilleur de leur forme. Le jeune running-back aux yeux noisette déglutit difficilement lorsque ses prunelles brunes rencontrèrent celles bien plus sombres de son rival des premières heures de jeu, Shin. Le meilleur linebacker de tout le Japon. Ils étaient devenus aussi forts l'un que l'autre, bien que ravit qu'il ne le prenne pas à la légère, Sena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il restait toujours plus fort que lui sur certains domaines.

La fatigue s'empara violemment du plus jeune sprinteur et ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement.

- SENA ! JUSQU'A QUAND TU COMPTES RESTER COMME CA, SANS RIEN FOUTRE ?!

Tous –y compris le destinataire de cette remarque- se tournèrent vers les tribunes où tous virent un sublime jeune homme du même âge que le capitaine démoniaque qui se tenait là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fusillant le petit brun de ses yeux vairons. Une allure fière et une silhouette toute à fait agréable à regarder, non sans parler des muscles discrets mais saillants qui roulaient sous la peau pâle. Une longue chevelure raide quelque peu ondulée brune méchée de mauve caressait ses joues et tombait en cascade le long de son dos. Les lèvres pincées, le jeune homme soupira de dépit avant de remettre nonchalamment une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lança une nouvelle pique à Sena qui le sentait mal à la fin de la rencontre.

- Tu fais quoi de la promesse que tu m'avais faite et de notre lien ? Hein, Sena ? T'as intérêt à gagner ce match sinon gare à toi !

Ces mots doux… euh… Passons la dessus furent ponctué d'un charmant sourire démoniaque qui fit flipper tous les joueurs de l'équipe sauf un certain blond dont le sourire retors ne quitta pas ses lèvres mais à l'inverse, s'agrandit encore. Justement, la tour de contrôle venue des Enfers avait un plan, celui-ci était tellement idiot qu'il allait surement marcher.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Ojo 42 – 44 Enma. Victoire de l'ancienne équipe des Devil Bats sous le regard amusé du «_ perturbateur_ » qui se fit une joie de quitter les tribunes pour descendre tranquillement sur le terrain. Sena se précipita vers lui en retirant son casque et fixa le nouvel arrivant de ses yeux avides, écarquillés par la surprise. Il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être là, devant lui, après toutes ces années sans nouvelles ! L'inconnu –enfin pas tellement pour certains- eut l'esquisse d'un sourire en voyant le plus jeune percuter.

- ANIKI ?!

- Salut.

- ANIKI ?! S'écrièrent les autres qui venaient de caper l'information capitale du jour.

Le sourire inquiétant du quaterback blond s'agrandit de façon exponentielle alors qu'il se mit à rire tel un dément de la connerie qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

- CERBERUS !

Le chien démoniaque se leva à l'appel de son maitre et fonça sur le nouvel arrivant dont le sourire se fit plus voyant et il disparut laissant le chien se tromper de cible. La dite cible fut malheureusement le plus grand trio d'abrutis de toute l'équipe à savoir les frères HAAA. (Les 3 : On est pas frères !) Alors que ceux-ci courraient dans tous les sens, le nouveau venu passa un bras autour des épaules du running-back qui sursauta à son contact, ne l'ayant pas senti arrivé.

- Navré, Yoichi mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça et tu le sais très bien.

Tous se figèrent à l'entente du patronyme de leur capitaine dont la bouche du brun aux mèches mauves. S'attendant à une réaction violente du dit capitaine, ils furent tous encore plus surprit-si c'est possible- de voir que celui-ci se tourna vers le jeune homme avec son éternel sourire sans pour autant réellement réagir.

- Fuck'ing Hebi, tu t'es encore amélioré.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers les vestiaires accompagné de Musashi qui adressa un signe de tête et un vague sourire au brun qui les lui rendit à l'identique sous les regards estomaqués des autres membres de l'équipe qui ne comprenaient plus rien. Qui était ce gars qui semblait connaitre Hiruma et Musashi au point d'être si familier avec eux ? Mis à part qu'il était le frère ainé de Sena vraisemblablement, même celui-ci n'en revenait pas. Comment son grand frère pouvait-il connaitre le blond ? Mystère. Et le dit frère ainé incita son cadet à aller se changer en lui indiquant qu'il les attendrait devant le stade, ils avaient de nombreuses choses à se dire.

Suite dans le prochain épisode : **Course 1 : Le come-back de l'aîné**

* * *

Reviews please !


	2. Chapter 2

**Course 1 : Le come-back de l'aîné**

-Dans les vestiaires-

Tous ne parlaient plus que du mystérieux frère aîné du jeune running-back qui ne dit pas un mot durant le temps où il retira sa tenue de joueur. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Son grand frère était revenu après des années d'absence. D'un côté, il était heureux. Mais d'un autre… Son cœur se serra, le départ inopiné de Kanon-ainsi se nommait son aîné- lui avait fait bien plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait dévoilé à quiconque, que ce soit à Mamori ou à ses parents. Cette douleur… Il en voulait encore à son frère pour la lui avoir fait ressentir durant plus de 6 ans.

Il se reprit et fut le premier à quitter les vestiaires. Alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie du stade, un bruit de conversation attira son attention. Discrètement, il se rendit dans la direction des voix qui résonnaient et écouta attentivement.

- Alors comme ça, tu es de retour après tout ce temps…

- N'en rajoute pas, Shin. Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, de revenir comme ça après 6 ans.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Kanon…

- Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça ! S'exclama Kanon dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Là, Sena comprenait de moins en moins. Déjà que son aîné connaissait Hiruma mais le voilà qui parlait avec Shin et qu'ils semblaient se connaitre ! Surtout que le linebacker l'appelait « _Kanon_ » et non par leur nom de famille comme la plupart des autres équipes le faisaient. Un truc de fou !

- Que vas-tu dire à ton frère ?

- La vérité, Shin… Surtout si les _autres_ sont déjà au courant de mon retour.

- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à lui ?

- C'est même forcé. Ils n'ont pas supporté le fait que je me sois barré à Deimon l'année où je suis parti.

Shin ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'aîné des Kobayakawa qui se dégagea rapidement avant de tourner le dos à son ancien rival.

- Tu te rappel ce que je t'ais promis avant de partir, Shin ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je t'affronterais quand tu voudras, tu sais où me trouver maintenant.

Shin eut un sourire et Kanon franchit la porte qui me menait vers l'extérieur alors que le linebacker retourna dans les vestiaires auprès de ses équipiers qui ne se doutaient de rien quant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

Complètement retourné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sena alla mécaniquement vers la porte et la franchit tel un automate. Il se figea alors que la silhouette de son grand frère se dressait devant lui. Adossé à un arbre, son aîné semblait perdu dans le labyrinthe de son esprit et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il en profita donc pour le détailler un peu plus. En 6 ans, il avait changé. Le cadet reconnaissait seulement les yeux si particuliers de son frère qui avaient valus à celui-ci de nombreuses moqueries lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. L'œil droit, brun d'une teinte identique aux siens et le gauche, vert d'eau. Une teinte douce et fraiche, qui contrastait avec le brun chaud de son autre œil. Une peau toujours aussi blanche faisant ressortir la chevelure désormais bien plus longue et opulente que dans ses souvenirs. Le soleil jouait de ses rayons sur les mèches mauves dispersées çà et là dans les cheveux bruns. Ils glissaient sur les épaules larges et le dos du jeune homme habillé d'un simple jean troué par endroit d'un noir profond et d'une chemise écarlate aux manches bouffantes dessinant ses muscles qui s'étaient assez bien développés contrairement à ceux de Sena qui ne se voyaient quasiment pas tant ils étaient discrets. Indéniablement, son frère avait changé mais étrangement, la mélancolie qui se dégageait de lui était familière au plus jeune qui se rapprocha sans chercher à dissimulé sa présence.

Kanon réagit au son des pas de son cadet et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son cadet ne lui en voulait pas vraiment d'après ce qu'il entraperçu dans ses grands yeux qui le scrutaient avec une certaine curiosité enfantine. Sena avait encore quelques expressions d'enfant… Kanon en fut rassuré. Au moins, le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux faits partis d'un gang n'avait pas entaché l'innocence qu'il aimait tant voir dans les yeux noisette. Il sourit et ouvrit les bras. Sena jeta de brefs coups d'œil dans son dos et aux alentours avant de venir volontiers se blottir contre son aîné qui l'étreignit tendrement en plongea son nez dans les cheveux en bataille du running-back.

- Tadaima, Sena.

- Okairi, nii-san.

Suite au prochain épisode : **Course 2 : Le démon, le tireur et le serpent**

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Hiruma : Tch ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous faire, fucking auteure ?

Moi : Des conneries mais si tu veux pas que je te mette avec ton petit brun, dis le moi xD

Hiruma : ... *_me fusille des yeux en astiquant ses armes_*

Moi : J'ai rien dis ! xD Laissez des reviews les amis !


	3. Chapter 3

**Course 2 : Le démon, le tireur et le serpent**

Sena se dégagea de l'étreinte de son aîné lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses équipiers les observaient du coin de l'œil sans pour autant stopper leurs conversations en cours. Kanon eut un sourire en voyant les rougeurs présentes sur les joues de son cadet alors que le trio de frères (Les 3 : ON N'EST PAS FRERES !) le taquinait gentiment sur leur étreinte. Musashi vient près de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit tilter. Kanon dirigea son regard vers Hiruma qui hocha la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme quitta les Devil Bats prétextant un truc urgent et dit à son cadet de ne pas l'attendre pour rentrer à leur appartement- Sena ayant emménagé chez son ainé peu avant le match- et qu'il rentrerait tard. Sena acquiesça et se laissa accaparer par Monta dans une conversation animée. Kanon laissa donc son cadet aux bons soins de ses anciens compagnons de jeu et se rendit au fameux endroit. - Parc de Tokyo- Kanon s'assit sur un banc et attendit. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux alors que le mois de mars était à peine entamé. Le brun soupira en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes et mauves, les ennuis allaient commencer…

- Ca faisait un bail, hein lâcheur…

Kanon planta ses yeux vairons dans le regard carmin de son ex-équipier lorsqu'il était au collège Kageyoshi. Collège que tous appelaient le collège des ombres damnées. Et ce n'était pas pour rien… Tous les élèves de cet établissement pourri étaient membres de gangs.

- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Aishu. Casse-toi.

Le dénommé Aishu, un jeune homme du même gabarit qu'Hiruma à la chevelure rousse fixait hargneusement son ancien running-back et capitaine. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers l'ainé des Kobayakawa était clairement visible et il ne cherchait même pas à la cacher.

- Ah ouais ? Je te rappel que tu nous a lâché en pleine mitant pour te casser à Deimon avant de disparaitre en Chine pendant plus de six ans !

- Si je suis parti c'est surtout parce que vous n'êtes que des salopards tricheurs et sans foi ni lois. Bien qu'Hiruma soit lui aussi un enfoiré, il n'irait jamais jusqu' à tenter d'assassiner un joueur adverse avant le match ! Aishu fut déstabilisé au moment où Kanon lui renvoya sa plus grosse connerie –qui pour lui était justifiée- en pleine gueule, si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas la caméra dissimulée dans les buissons derrière lui, ni une lueur rougeoyante de sadisme que le numéro 13, lui ne manqua pas.

- Je t'interdis de me dire que cela ne nous a pas servis ! J'ai fais ça, uniquement pour gagner ! S'écria Aishu s'enfonçant davantage.

- Justement ! Répliqua Kanon en haussant le ton et le fusillant du regard.

Excédé, le linebacker brandit son poing vers l'ex-running-back qui ne bougea pas. Un hurlement inhumain s'en suivit. Aishu écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Musashi venu garder les arrières de son ami avait arrêté son poing facilement sans bouger de devant celui-ci en guise de protection. - Navré, Aishu mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois… railla Kanon avec un sourire matois.

- Tu crois ça ? Rétorqua Aishu sur du contraire.

- KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! Fuck'ing' rouquin, tu t'es trahis !

Le dit fichu rouquin se figea de terreur en tendant cette voix si effrayante et bien trop connue dans le monde du foot américain des collèges, universités et semi-pro. Un certain blond avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres surgit de derrière le dos du linebacker toujours sous l'emprise de la poigne du kicker.

- Tu as tout Yoichi ?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Ricana le démon blond en agitant la caméra ayant enregistrée toute la conversation sous le nez du capitaine issu du collège Kageyoshi et de l'université du même nom qui pâlit dangereusement. Il était fichu et il le savait mais il lui restait une dernière carte et même le grand Kanon ne pourra jamais la retirer pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

- Fuck'ing, rouquin ne pense même pas à ce que tes camarades viennent emmerder Kanon ou Sena.

Aishu grogna. Cette satanée tour de contrôle venue de l'enfer avait percé sa stratégie et l'avait contré. Hé merde ! Il fut alors emmené par des connaissances en moto du blond. (Moi : Devinez de qui il s'agit xD) Kanon sourit à ses comparses. La formation démon-tireur-serpent venait de se reformer et cela pour un bon moment.

Suite au prochain épisode : **Course 3 : Le petit-ami de Kanon ?!**

* * *

Moi : Ah ! Le trio qui tue !

Hiruma : Pas trop mal tout ça... La suite !

Moi : Oui, oui...

Kanon : C'est quand que tu montres de quoi je suis capable ? Parce que ça... C'était rien !

Moi : Dans le chapitre suivant ^_^ tu vas pouvoir te lâcher xD

Kanon et Hiruma : *_se marre comme des déments*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Tous les autres : AU SECOURS !

Moi : *_se marre aussi_* BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Laissez des reviews, les amis !


End file.
